<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What Is A God To A Child? by unborn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694316">What Is A God To A Child?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/unborn/pseuds/unborn'>unborn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Hurt/Comfort, Дрим боится ребёнка, История про бога которого убил двухметровый ребёнок, Наверняка ООС, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian, Ранбу го бррр, легкий ангст, смерть персонажа</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 08:01:46</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>871</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28694316</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/unborn/pseuds/unborn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Эндермены по природе собственники. Они привязываются к предметам, местам, людям и готовы это защищать ценой своей жизни. Не очень разумно подвергать опасности объект заботы эндермена.</p><p>// </p><p>Ранбу находит вещи, которые держат его на плаву, а Дрим хотел бы, чтобы таких не было вообще.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; Ranboo (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Ranboo &amp; TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What Is A God To A Child?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">


        <li>
            A translation of

            <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28575822">What Is A God To A Child?</a> by Anonymous.
        </li>

    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ранбу не помнит, сколько ему лет, но знает, что он старше Томми.</p><p> </p><p>Ранбу не помнит, как у него появилось это имя, но знает, что оно было написано в таблице победителей, висящей рядом с теми бойцовскими рингами, о которых незаконно даже говорить.</p><p> </p><p>(Рядом с теми рингами, которые все жители Л'Манбурга обходят за версту; знали бы они, что добрый, скромный и милый Ранбу принимал участие в тех боях.)</p><p> </p><p>Ранбу не помнит, кто научил его говорить по-общему, но знает, что есть слова, которые нельзя произносить, потому они слишком грубые.</p><p> </p><p>Ранбу не помнит, как закалялся его характер, не помнит, как выбирал, на чью сторону встать, но знает, что теперь, приняв решение, готов отдать ради этого все свои три жизни. Отдать ради своих друзей.</p><p> </p><p>(Ради тех друзей, которые не угрожают ему в шутку смертью. Ради тех, которые не смеются, снова и снова стреляя в него веселья ради.)</p><p> </p><p>(Ранбу считает, ему повезло, раз они не запирают его в клетку, как какое-нибудь опасное животное. Он точно не скучает по нахождению взаперти.)</p><p> </p><p>Что Ранбу всё же помнит — это тот момент, когда впервые за многие годы посмотрел другому человеку в глаза. Он помнит, как что-то во взгляде Дрима изменилось. Хрупкое мгновение осознания, во что именно Ранбу сейчас вляпался.</p><p> </p><p>Ранбу помнит мысль двое из находящихся здесь видели, как я сражаюсь, помнит, как Пёрплд подошёл к нему и встал рядом.</p><p> </p><p>Потому что Пёрплд знает, на что способен Ранбу, и не особо стремится быть его противником.</p><p> </p><p>Никто не знает, сколько жизней осталось у Дрима. Он никогда не разглашал эту информацию. И тем не менее Ранбу улавливает страх в глазах Дрима, потому что сам Ранбу не умер ни разу.</p><p> </p><p>Ранбу помнит, как разрешил себе отбросить в сторону любые сомнения, потому что Дрим причинил боль Томми, Томми младше него и Томми — его друг, а Ранбу поклялся защищать своих друзей.</p><p> </p><p>Он помнит, как шёл навстречу Дриму, помнит, как не мигая смотрел ему в глаза, помнит, как позволил инстинктам взять верх.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>В тот день все понимают, что их вожак, которого они считают богом, гораздо слабее, чем им кажется.</p><p> </p><p>Дрим прячется за бронёй и остроумными шутками, но на деле у него никогда не было трёх жизней. Есть одна, и не остаётся и её после того, как он совершает роковую ошибку — устанавливает зрительный контакт с полуэндерменом.</p><p> </p><p><br/>
***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ранбу, сидя рядом с Дримом, удивляется, почему тело не превращается в пыль. Никто не двигается, и где-то на задворках сознания Ранбу понимает почему. Он убил человека, который для этих людей был ближе всего к богу.</p><p> </p><p>Хочется смеяться, но воздух слишком густой, чтобы дышать.</p><p> </p><p>Бог убит подростком с киркой в руке.</p><p> </p><p>(Подростком, чьё имя было кровью вписано в историю задолго до того, как он попал на эти земли.)</p><p> </p><p>(Подростком, которого звали монстром только за то, что он был рождён.)</p><p> </p><p>(Подростком, который даже не помнит, как наносил решающий удар.)</p><p> </p><p>Ранбу роняет оружие — если кирку в этой ситуации вообще можно считать оружием — и аккуратно скрещивает ноги. Перевернув Дрима на бок, выпрямляет его тело.</p><p> </p><p>— Щекотливая получилась ситуация, не находите?</p><p> </p><p>Никто не смеётся.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ранбу хотят приговорить к изгнанию за вступление в сговор с врагом. Ранбу уверен, что всё-таки приговорят, потому что видят в нём опасность. Он поднимается по ступенькам, ведущим к трибуне, готовый принять свою судьбу.</p><p> </p><p>Когда у него спрашивают про последние слова, он отвечает, что ему есть что сказать.</p><p> </p><p>— Вы отправляете меня на смерть за то, что я вас освободил. Я о содеянном не сожалею, но хреновое вы приняли решение.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Техно ждёт его в разваливающемся здании для спауна. Ранбу не удивляется, видя, что его кровать сломана, и тем не менее это задевает.</p><p> </p><p>Техно отдаёт ему дневник — тот, который настоящий — и уводит его прочь от этих земель.</p><p> </p><p>Ранбу листает страницы, пока они идут, и находит новые записи, сделанные не его почерком.</p><p> </p><p>Заглавными буквами нацарапано послание: "РАНБУ (НЕ РАНБУБА!) — САМЫЙ КРУТОЙ ЧЕЛ НА СВЕТЕ!!!! ТЫ УБИЛ ДРИМА!!!! ОТСОСИ ЗЕЛЁНАЯ СУЧАРА!!!!!! ПОГЧАМП!!!!"</p><p> </p><p>Убористыми прописными буквами оставлена следующая запись: "Сегодня Ранбу убил Дрима. Изгнан, но вернётся. В народе говорят Кровь Кровавому Принцу и хотят, чтобы ты знал это."</p><p> </p><p>Последнее сообщение больше остальных походит на почерк Ранбу, но аккуратнее и с большим наклоном, к тому же единственное с подписью: "В Антарктической Империи ты всегда сможешь найти дом. Я заберу твои вещи и питомцев. Из Л'Манбурга тебя изгнали. Техно приведёт тебя к нему домой. Мы поможем тебе встать обратно на ноги и вернуть то, что ты потерял. Выберешь остаться — мы поможем. Выберешь уйти — мы поможем. Фил"</p><p> </p><p>Ранбу поднимает взгляд на Техно. Техно продолжает идти вперёд.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Когда дверь со скрипом открывается, Ранбу сразу же встречают крепкие объятия раненого друга.</p><p> </p><p>Техно загоняет Томми обратно в дом.</p><p> </p><p>Ранбу ещё несколько часов слушает болтовню Томми. Около полуночи в дом заходит Фил, держа в руках котов Ранбу, которые тут же несутся к своему хозяину.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Ранбу не помнит, каково это, когда есть семья и дом. Техно и Пёрплд утверждают, что не видели с ним рядом ни одного взрослого даже до того, как они заметили его имя в списке у рингов, ещё в те времена, которые сам Ранбу уже не помнит.</p><p> </p><p>Ранбу приходит к выводу, что ни семьи, ни дома у него никогда не было.</p><p> </p><p>Фил говорит, что ничего не мешает ему найти хоть то, хоть другое, хоть всё вместе.</p><p> </p><p>Ранбу думает, что, кажется, уже нашёл.</p><p> </p><p>***</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Дрим просыпается посреди пустого поля.</p><p> </p><p>Дрим не помнит, как умер.</p><p> </p><p>Никто не скажет призраку бога, что он пал от руки ребёнка, которому было больно.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>